Unthinkable
by incandescent-wit
Summary: If you ask me I'm ready.


_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

It was a Friday night and the movie had just let out. Bonnie along with her close friend, Greta, walked into the slightly packed diner. Everyone was bustling about the movie and this was the local joint to catch good food and meet up with friends. For her tonight was no different. Donned in a black and blue plaid skirt and white blouse she walked arm in arm to a table open near the bar area of the diners. One of few intergraded spots in town this seemed to be the place where people when to just have a relax night, the harsh realities of their world a thought in the back of their minds. Here they all were friendly and everyone seemed to know everyone.

"The movie was okay, I don't see why everyone is so up in arms about it." Greta said as she unceremoniously plopped down in the booth. She twirled her curly hair in the tips of her fingers, leaning against the table to grab the menu near the window. Bonnie rolled her green eyes, scanning the filling diner for anyone she may know. She loved Greta, but sometimes she could be a little brash and Bonnie was still reeling from the last 'discussion' Greta had here. She still had the chocolate stains in her other shirt from when milkshakes started flying around.

"Greta,' she moaned, tilted her head to the side. "You didn't have to come see it. You know I would have been fine on my own and it's not like my father really thinks you are responsible enough to make sure I make it home safely."

"I know that Bonnie,' she replied quickly, flagging down a waitress who scampered over so fast she nearly fell over. Upon further inspection Bonnie realized it was Elena, the owner's daughter. Her chocolate colored hair was pinned back in a ponytail, a bright red ribbon tied up like a bow on a Christmas present. Greta rolled her brown eyes and excused herself from the table. She was still upset that her younger brother had taken a like to the Gilbert. Bonnie thought of her to be a friend. She saw nothing wrong with their relationship; it was just like any other except people 'round here didn't like it much. Her cousin Lucy told her a lot about the interracial relationships in the North and how the South needed to get their heads out their asses, 'cause nothing was wrong with it. Love was love.

"She really don't like me much do she?" Elena asked, her puppy brown eyes widening in concern as she looked at Greta's retreating back. All Bonnie could do was shrug.

Bonnie looked back to Elena, "She will get over it, ain't nothing wrong with it. She just jealous she has no one to be with. Greta can be like a vat of vinegar, her own ma told her to sweeten up." Laughing, Elena gestured to the menu.

"Tonight is a lot more packed with that new movie on the drive in being shown. All everyone 'round her have been talking about. I plan to go see it tomorrow." Shaking her head she smiled. "What can I get you Bonnie?"

She did see the crow starting to come in and got up from the booth and pulled an empty pad and pen from her apron. "I will help you. You look downright tired and Caroline is nowhere in sight." Elena went to protest and caved when Bonnie patted her on the back and walked towards an area that hadn't been served yet. She worked here one summer but had to quit when the business started to slow and her family was going through some personal issues and she was needed at the house more. She still knew the drill. Don't back up on tickets and make sure to check the kitchen every five minutes for new orders to go out. Sticking the pen behind her ear, she walked around the back of the servers station and donned her own apron. She had no real business helping but with Greta off in one of her tantrums she didn't want to sit there alone or go home. It wasn't nowhere near ten yet.

Bonnie moved around the tables, first refilling drinks and talking with as many people as she knew. When Caroline amble in she hugged Bonnie, kissed her cheeks, and went to check in to get to work. She was just as bubbly as ever, but with her parents divorcing because her father was gay was a shock to their family and the town. Caroline had been teased so bad she had to cut her hair cause someone stuck a wad of gum in it.

As Bonnie moved to start her orders she felt something on her. More like eyes watching her cause when she turned around a set of blue ones across the room seemed to enjoy her looks. She turned around them quickly and realized she would have to go to that table soon. But when she tried to focus all she could see and feel were those blue eyes on her. She had never seen them or who they belong too around before so he must be new to the town. No telling where from or what trouble he would bring. So when she went to the table she would just be a nice as she was taught to be.

"It's Damon Salvatore. His younger brother Stefan is in my English class. They just moved into town earlier this week. That boarding house out on main? Yeah, that's them,' Caroline says, her gum smacking her mouth as she talked.

"I thought that was a boarding house for folks needing a place to stay?" Bonnie replied, realizing she was facing Damon again, his smirk caught her off guard and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there Bonnie, so far Vicki, Katherine and Rose said he is off limits, he wouldn't even try a thing with them. So they concluded he was just as gay as my two timing father." She snapped, the pen in her hand nearly breaking under the pressure of her bending it. The divorce may have been a few months ago, but Caroline was still affected by it. So was her mother who had given up her positing as Sheriff to get herself together.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked, concerned for the pen and for Caroline's whose cheeks were red.

"Peachy,' she replied as her voice squeaked before she turned on her heels and walked away. Left alone again, Bonnie moved to a new table after placing that round of orders in and takes one already done to a table, right next to Mr. Salvatore's table. He was sitting along there, drinking from his white ceramic mug and reading the paper like he lived in this town for days already. He seemed unaffected by the loud room as he sat in his leather jacket and dark denims. Bonnie knew it made no sense to go back to the section of tables she was at without saying something. Plus, she wanted to see what all the fuss was about and he had been staring at her like she had something on her face needing to me wipe off.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, the southern twang in her voice filling the space between them. "Do you need anything else before I move to other tables?"

Damon Salvatore watched her as she talked to him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Nope." He replied, lifting his eyes to hers. "However, what's a girl like you working in a place like this?" He asked.

"Excuse me,' she said cautiously, lifting her brow as she spoke to him. "I am helping a friend, if there is nothing I will be moving on." She turned on her heals and Damon's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from walking. He stood to his full height, looking down at her shock stricken face. He released her hand and held his hands up in surprise.

"What I meant was you weren't in a uniform. I was curious."

"Well now you know." She deadpanned, sticking the pen behind her ear as she folded her arms over her chest. Without even looking she spotted Caroline and Elena staring at her from across the room. "Excuse me,' she mumbled again.

You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, I think I deserve it..

"Shh,' he mumbled.

It wasn't even an hour after meeting Damon Salvatore that she was up against the wall behind the diner. She didn't just run out here with him. She spent that previous hour talking, getting to know him and why he had been back in town with his family. She knew his birthday, favorite color, what kind of car her drove and that he hated he had to leave his home back in the city. However, his father's job required relocation and since Damon wasn't completely independent he had to move where the financial back up was moving.

Bonnie had heard of summer flings, but she didn't think she would be experiencing a fling of her own. At least not in an alley, not that she was protesting, his mouth on her neck at the moment was heavenly. His hair felt soft in her hands as she gripped his head. Her leg was hitched around his waist as his large hand indented her soft flesh with his fingertips that raked down her skin. Her heart was racing and she felt her vision clouding, the urge to moan prominent in her head, but she knew they would get caught if she uttered a sound.

When his mouth found her she smiled, pulling him as close as she could, pressing her body into his. The only stories of kissing she had heard were the ones her friends told her, or the mushy stories she heard from her parents on how they met. This might have been her first kiss, but she would not let it show. "Damon,' she panted, a hiccup slipping out her mouth when his hand stroked up the bottom of her thigh to grasp her waist. She felt the cool air around her hit her skin as he lifted until her arms were wound around his neck. Damon pushed her against the wall, the space between her legs filled with his body as his mouth sought out hers again. There was a clash of teeth, nails raked over as much flesh as it could and Bonnie whimpered, feeling a hard throb between her legs.

"Is that,' she began, words lost in his mouth.

"We won't,' he grunted in reassurance.

It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore

And I can't take it

They had moved from the alley when someone nearly caught them. They were in the backseat of his car now, foggy windows and a hotter atmosphere weren't on their minds as they continued to kiss, this time, their hips grinding together. She felt the impressive bulge between her legs and shuddered at the thought of what it was for. His hands were on her waist, moving down the curve of her backside as he soon gripped the flesh. Her mouth was swollen and the button on her blouse had been opened.

She looked down, seeing the light purple mark above her chest. He had his own on the side of his neck. The sensitive flesh was a result of his sucks and the nipping of his teeth. Her hair was a mess over on shoulder as Damon moved his mouth's assault down her neck again. His hips bucked against her and she gripped the back of his head. The other hand slamming into the backseat for support.

"If you ask me,' Damon said, pulling back from her skin, his warm breath fanning her face.

"I'm ready,' she replied, tossing her shirt to the floor of the car. She never planned to have her first time in the backseat of a car, with someone she just met, but Damon was something she was waiting for. Someone different and not watered down by the town and its narrow minded views.

I know you once said to me

"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"

Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?

If we gon' do something 'bout it

We should do it right now


End file.
